neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Captive
Dungeon Master Jake Party Members *Arturo *Azil *Lorand *Sadie *Shylia Mission Goal * Survive the Arena of the Drow, until an opportune time to escape shows itself. * Escape the Blightburn Crystal mines. * Retrieve Priscilla's wand. * Escape the Darklight. Mission Summary After showing their superiority to the Troglodyte tribe deep underneath Sothis the party found themselves captured by a drow surface hunting party. They were captured and transported deeper into the cavernous below of the Darklight. It was here that the group awoke in cages finding their magic ineffective to aid in their escape they decided to rest or at least survive until a plan showed itself. While waiting in their cages a mysterious fighter was brought back into the holding pits, it was gleaned that this figure was a long standing favorite in the arena. After only a few minutes of respite Arturo and the mysterious figure known as Armored Dude, were pulled into the arena where they faced several mighty foes and some familiar looking trogs. It was learned after this battle that Armored Dude, was known as Bronze Bite, which Arturo revealed to the group after being placed back in his cage. This new bit of information infuriated Azil, since Gathil Bronze Bite was his previous captor when he was a child, he questioned the Orc as to how he was turned slave from his previous position of slave-master. It was then learned that the Drow had captured him shortly after his disposal of the Catfolk down 'The Fall' in the sewers of Absalom, this led Azil to wonder if his sister was captured as well or if she fell to his fate. Within the next hour Azil and Lia were drawn out into the arena to face off against more terrifying creatures, the crowd seemed bored with the two's performance and decided to launch a black pudding into the arena as an additional foe. Azil used a boulder, grappling hook, and his flying carpet to help Lia defeat the terrible ooze, not a moment to late either as the ooze nearly ate the huntress. Sadie was the last of the group to enter the arena facing off against lizard folks and some summoned creatures, none of which she killed stay for one of the Drow summoners while he cowardly tried to claw his way out of the pit. Once this match ended the party was transported to a Blightburn Crystal mine where they were ordered to mine for ores, it was here that Gathil unburied their means to escape this tormenting slavery. After solving the puzzle hidden within the cavernous walls of the mine the group found a sleeping dragon, who in the end turned out to be a sort of goblin shaman. Priscilla the goblin shaman, freed the group from their magical binds and promised to help them escape should they bring her her wand which was stolen by the general of the arena in the nearby Drow city. She waited for them to pick their gifts from her den before setting them out on their quest, as the group also needed to procure a plan to get out of the mining situation while remaining otherwise undetected. The group received their various items of choice from Priscilla and proceeded with the plan, Lorand remained human while the others were disguised as Drow. While the plan was to cause a minor cave-in instead they caused a large cave-in nearly smashing Lorand in the accidental process, however after a bit of smooth talking Azil was able to convince the Drow slavers that the group was returning from the surface and managed to find their release on rather shaky terms. Once the group reached the city of Delvingulf Azil persuaded a male to tell them where the market was, tricked a stall owner into petrifying herself using Softee the cockatrice, and stole several things from a crowd of on-lookers who were watching Sadie, and Lia's performance. Overall the plan has been far more successful than anticipated. The group entered into the Arena General's lair, finding themselves short one member of their party(Gathil), a gate dropped in the entrance making escape impossible, their only options being fight, or diplomatic terms. The Arena General was more aware of them and actually saw through the illusion of the 'drow' and began questioning them in the common tongue before initiating combat, however Lia was faster and got off an arrow before watching the woman shift into a gigantic(50ft) spider. Lorand and Grylls charged valiantly into the fray attacking her head on while the others circled around her. Using the weapons on the racks in the room along with a constant assault the group started to weaken the Arena General. Azil managed to help keep the Arena General on the move constantly getting underneath her and preventing her from channeling all of her spells correctly, and overall being a major annoyance while the others rained down hailstorms of arrows, bolts, and spells. Through superior fighting tactics and numbers the group overwhelmed the Arena General forcing her to flee momentarily, giving them enough time to catch their breath before she re-entered the fight. Sadie and Arturo(a) quickly determined that the spider that they saw was a fake, placing the paralyzed Azil onto the flying carpet and telling him where to order the carpet to fly Arturo(a) was able to get close enough to fight the Arena General. The General assumed that this battle was assured because of her incredible spells and sheer strength, however the fake spider was dispelled as Azil's carpet flew upwards causing Arturo(a) to bump into the invisible General. This allowed Sadie to see the outline of the invisible foe and guide Lia's next shot to fly true causing the invisibility to dissipate. The General fired off another volley of magic missiles knocking Lorand unconscious because of his earlier injuries, meanwhile Arturo(a) seized the opportunity to toss the still paralyzed Azil to the ground from the carpet before shifting into a shadow bear. One single volley of arrows later Arturo(a) was able to fell the mighty Drow matriarch with a bite into a previous wound while she attempted to cast another spell. Her body still a giant spider plummeted from it's levitating spot in the room while Arturo(a) and Azil's carpet narrowly managed to avoid being dragged down along with it. The mighty Drow Matriarch defeated Sadie opened the chest next to her throne and retrieved two bags containing valuables and the wand that they could only assume was Priscilla's thanks to her description of the item as well as a scroll case with some mundane scrolls. Lia revived Lorand from his state and assisted Azil in no longer being paralyzed, they then made their escape onto the roof via the opening in the back wall that the general had made in her final assault. Azil plotted the group's route back to the surface and got the group to the docks and bluffed their way once again into avoiding conflict. Purchasing a vessel away from the city with their earlier earned fangs the group was asked to wait. Azil pulled Sadie off to the side and asked her to cast some spells on him, he quickly returned to Priscilla and returned her wand before making his way back to his group in time to sail off. During the five days of travel across the underground ocean Azil looked at the mundane scrolls discovering that they were ledgers keeping track of bought and sold slaves to the Arena General, as Azil looked through the ledgers he discovered that Gathil and Nadia were both purchased for the arena nine years ago, and while Gathil stayed as a great part of entertainment for the full nine, Nadia was removed and pulled into personal use as a slave after two years in the arena pits. Perhaps with this hopeful information, Azil will be able to convince the group to return with him to the underground city to search for his sister, however until then they plan to return to the surface in order to resupply and rest their minds and bodies in a place that they can take some comfort in being. Follow-up Quests Category:MissionsFading Twilight Scorching SandsCategory:Jake Missions